muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscarfan
Tumbling Tumbleweeds Hey Enrique, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I think you're doing a great job on tumblr! And if you'd like to use the current logo at the top of the page, I can send you a bigger, more crisp version. :) — Julian (talk) 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rags I'm working on a page for Rags, from Fraggle Rock. She's Mokey's creation intended to fool Junior Gorg. While it appears at first she's nothing more than a rag doll, she's obviously animated by someone, even if she never speaks. It's here on this clip, if you need any visual cues: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6NNXLfYRQA I'm not very well-versed in the ways of wikis, though. If you could take a look and make it more standardized as I work on it, I'd appreciate it. PatrickLMT 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looked fine, just needed a couple of teaks. Welcome to the wiki! - Oscarfan 19:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for the assistance. I just wanted to be able to originate a page, and having an established member give it a once-over to make sure it's all right certainly helps. PatrickLMT 23:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14 Carrot Love Hey, do you know why you removed that note I mistakenly added? Was it just unsourced or something? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 00:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's not a reference to the singing group; it's a reference to "fourteen carat gold," a measurement of gold. - Oscarfan 02:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) JIM! Where did you find the screengrab of the SS gang doing the JIM song? Wozza 19:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :This video of Nightline's report on Henson's passing. A clip from Kermit's first verse also appears. - Oscarfan 19:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I am so honored! Thanks! Could i Be a User of your Wiki? :You mean this one? Sure you can. I don't have another Wiki. I did work on a couple of others, like Wikisimpsons, but got tired with them. - Oscarfan 17:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay! - Thom323 12:38 , September 28, 2010 (CEN) Carmen Osbahr I've noticed you reverted the change on Rosita's dubbing voice, stating Carmen Osbahr has only dubbed herself in SW initiative projects. However, I own two direct-to-DVD Sesame Street features dubbed in spanish (Abby in Wonderland and Being Green) in which Rosita is voiced by Carmen as well. Also, remember Rosita is not a regular character in Plaza Sésamo and her few appeareances were dubbed some years ago. Maybe newer appeareances will be played by Carmen too, since in the initiative projects she dubs Rosita along with the mexican dubbing cast (perhaps she sends her taped dialogue to the dubbing studio). :I've only heard Carmen do Spanish translations in those videos. I don't even recall seeing a Rosita sketch on PS in awhile. Saying she does the voices for both is an assumption, not a fact, so I removed it. - Oscarfan 19:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The initiative videos have also used a pretty mixed cast (Mexican voices, Venezuelans, and often a New Yorker for Elmo). In general they don't always seem to be done by the same cast and studio as the actual series dubs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) :::So I must assume we need to get info from a legitimate source to confirm she voices Rosita in both SS and PS. This kind of stuff discourages me a little for working on the Muppet Wiki, since sometimes you guys make me feel like being wrong, despite owning those DVD releases. Bunnyfriend 20:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You do have a source that she does Rosita's voice on the DVDs and such, but we don't know if she does the same for international segments. Like Andrew said, it's mostly different people doing the recording. Like, whoever's doing the Count isn't the same as the one they use on PS. - Oscarfan 20:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't feel bad or discouraged! It's just that, well, we *do* need a source to confirm things (and we've had enough wrong guesses in the past with just the *English* voices, where there's a limited pool of performers who receive on-screen credit). And we've actually made similar corrections in the past about assumptions for other international dubs, when say they've had different casts for the records than for the actual clips, but if you have any contacts with anyone who does it on the show, then that's worth adding. Conversely, pinpoint a *specific* Plaza Sesamo clip where it matches the confirmed Spanish dubs where it's Osbahr, and that's a big help. Sesame Workshop seems to have more direct control over the video stuff intended as secondary audio for US releases or targeting Hispanics here (in addition to usually being reused in Mexico, but due to both locaton and linguistic issues, it's common for there to be two different dubs; Disney for example has one LA cast who dubs the ABC shows like Lost and Desperate Housewives for the secondary audio on live broadcasts, but the commercial DVDs use the Mexican voice dubs), whereas with the TV stuff there's *also* the networks and a larger overall staff. It's pretty darn complicated, so that's why we try to play safe and cite what we've confirmed (via screen credits, articles, interviews, e-mailing voice actors, which is how I sourced the stuff on Raul Aldana). But please, don't be discouraged! We're not targeting you (trust me, we've all had similar conversations amongst ourselves on other issues; sometimes we've even had to remove stuff when it falls into the "Geeze, I added this back in 2007 but I have no idea where I found it," parking it on a talk page until we have a source). By the way, talk pages are a *very* good place to park evidence when you're looking into something (i.e. "Hey, so and so was credited on this production; I need to check to see if their voice is also heard in such and such, but it's possible.") You'll see a lot of that on talk pages (we usually label it "Info parking"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I'll do my homework trying to find that vid Oscarfan needs. There is some stuff I'd like to upload to the Muppet Wiki (mainly related to Plaza Sésamo products here in Mexico) but I won't do that until I get a whole sense of what's done here, how's done and why's done. Thanks Andrew. Bunnyfriend 23:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I know I'm being a little stubborn, but guess I've finally found a vid to support my claim: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl5CUoWcssM Here, Rosita sounds like, well... Rosita. You've got my point XD. Please tell me if I'm wrong, since I compared the voice in this vid to Rosita's voice in several SS vids. Bunnyfriend 01:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm pretty sure that's not Carmen. It sounds a little like her, but the pitch on Rosita is a little higher than what Carmen usually is. - Oscarfan 13:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It sounds like Carmen to me, but I'll keep searching. Thanks. Bunnyfriend 15:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I need some help! Hey, this is ILoveGonzo! Remember how you put that message on my talk page about me needing help with anything? I need some help now! I have two questions: Where do I get pictures if I want to create a new page? When I'm putting a caption in a picture, how do I add a link if necessary? Just curious, since I'm still kind of considered a "newbie" here. Thanks! -- ILoveGonzo (talk) :If you want to add a picture, either upload one or find it here on the Wiki and on the page add this: . As for links in the captions, recently there was a discussion about stopping that, because new users like you have trouble editing pages because of the editor you use. New users use a Rich Text Editor, whereas users like me prefer the old-fashioned, Wiki text/coding way. To add one any how, you just put "|" inside the bracets after the file name, then type the text and link brackets in that. - Oscarfan 19:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Roger Storm I wonder if i can use the picture of Roger Storm do add at the swedish wikipedia site cause i need someones permission to do that. Aggelius (talk) Looky Lou Thank you very much for editing the Looky Lou page. Sometimes I lack of enough time for making those subtle changes and even when I have some spare time, I'm afraid of making them on my own since I'm a rather new, unknown member and people may think I'm just playing around. Still, I wonder if I'm right about my guessings. Suppose we have to wait to the upcoming premiere of "3, 2, 1 Let's Go!" on canadian TV and see which is the actual name of the magic mirror. -- Bunnyfriend 02:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :We don't have to wait for it to premiere in Canada. Some footage of him appears on the P Is for Princess DVD and Abby refers to him as Looky Lou, so you were right in your assumptions. - Oscarfan 02:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wonderful!! Didn't know about that, thanks for the clarification :D -- Bunnyfriend 04:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wunderbar! Hi, Enrique! Thanks for all of the work you're doing on the German videos. I just wanted to mention that I had kind of thrown that list together of Sesamstrasse Videos, and then put it under Sesamstrasse Merchandise, because that was all I had. You can erase it since you made the actual category for it. I won't touch it if you're still working with it, but I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking when I made it. If you need any help with anything, let me know! -- Ken (talk) 01:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, I'd need help with the order of them. I got them all from Amazon (I missed a few still) and some of them don't list dates. So, it's in alphabetical order right now. Also, the German stuff is fun to work as, since there's always more info about it. I've still got 50 or more episodes pages to make from the KI.KA website! - Oscarfan 01:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Well, I know I got a whole bunch of data like contents and years from various German sites when I was working on the CD's, but I'll have to dig around and see if I can find them again. Also, 2 things that might help are that I've noticed some of the video titles match with certain CD's, and you can tell that the street signs that say "123" are after the ones that say "CTW", like ours are. I'll see what else I can come up with tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, great stuff you're adding! Have you seen ebay.de? There's a ton of stuff on there, too. I just noticed that they also made doubles of some earlier titles. -- Ken (talk) 03:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Not yet. I tried the American ebay, but found not much. I've mainly been using this site. - Oscarfan 13:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Episode 3064 Aren't some scenes missing of episode 3064? I think that Prairie Dawn and the Sheep chase ran into 2 other films. Keith Harring Exit, and A Gymnastics Class practices Tricks for the Circus. Thanks_ Usertalk: Birdmen. :I don't know. Ask MuppetVJ. - Oscarfan 18:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Guides Actually, I was looking over episode 3970 again and I think there a couple street scenes missing. I'm watching the episode on my laptop so I'll go over it again and make any needed edits.- TheArbor Ugh You shouldn't remove this video because thats a variant of Do de rubber duck you know and it's called Hide your Bomb.Leaker 00:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :We don't include fan-made videos on the Wiki. - Oscarfan 00:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :So,why can't we have reversed videos here?Leaker 00:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't showcase fan-made videos here. They serve no purpose to further the article. - Oscarfan 00:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright i just wanna make sure everthings alright.Leaker 00:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sing yourself Sillier at the Movies wiki Hi i granted you those rights in Sing yourself Sillier at the Movies wiki so would you like to contribute there?--Leaker 23:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. A wiki based on a single home video isn't that great an idea. - Oscarfan 23:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well try it.Leaker 00:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You the man! I am impressed that you found info on Sesame Street Test Show 2 (I guess it's safe to assume that test shows 3-5 were sponsored by 4, 5, and 6 respectively, though not a safe enough assumption for the wiki), as well as the rare Sesame Street at Night special (I figure that duet between Lena Horne and Grover is "How Do You Do?"). Good work (and I recently found an image of Gene Shalit with a puppet version of him that appears in the special, somewhere on the wiki). --Minor muppetz 18:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New guides for old episodes Hi, Enrique! I was just curious about the new pages you've been making for old SS episodes. Some of them only have one or two items on them. Were some of the old CTW materials really that short? A lot of the ones I've seen (that Danny has) went into more detail. -- Ken (talk) 04:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it depends on the kind of document it is. The ones I found were mostly critiques on certain segments in certain episodes (Like the one on Talk:Season 4). I'm pretty sure the ones Danny found were material sent to teachers or parents to plan ahead on how they teach their children. - Oscarfan 13:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Recent guides I saw that you added info on many season 4 and 7 episodes of Sesame Street today, and I thought all of the episodes from those seasons (or at least everythign that was in a program guide at CTW Archives) had been covered on the wiki. Did you add pages on episodes that may have been overlooked previously, or did you use other sources besides the program guides (I figure you must have used that one research paper in the link posted at Talk: Season 4 (1972-1973) and maybe those music residual forms....s that all)? --Minor muppetz 02:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :The ones on Talk:Season 4 are about to be used. Hillyb post a couple more on the talk pages of season 7 and 9. The other ones I did came from an article I looked up on the same site as the links he put up. I haven't found much after that, but I'm still looking. - Oscarfan 14:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "I've Grown Accustomed..." I saw that you added a note at The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years stating that the clip of "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face" is from The Ed Sullivan Show. Are you sure it's from Sullivan? I know that the routine was performed twice on the show, but the Muppets first appeared on the show after it swithced to color, and the clip is in black and white (though it seems like whenever clips from that show appear in documentaries or retreospectives they usually use black and white copies). That routine was also performed on many different shows throughout the 1950s and 1960s (I've always assumed that clip was the original Tonight Show performance, though it is wideley sourced that most of Johnny Carson's 1960s shows were erased, and that appearance was done before Carson became host). --Minor muppetz 16:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's clearly the same set as the Sullivan version. If you watch the Sullivan version, you can tell that's the clip it came from. - Oscarfan 16:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Number Three Ball Film first appearance? I saw you added at Number Three Ball Film that the first appearance oof the sketch was Episode 0277. Did you mean to put in the "earliest known appearance" box? I assume you used information from the scans found at Talk:Episode 0277, which don't indicate whether that episode is the first to include the music (the scans do appear to be a bit cut-off at the side so I don't know if you might have seen these in person or anything). --Minor muppetz 03:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. I thought that was a season 2 episodes. Consider it done! - Oscarfan 14:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Enrique's talk archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Re:Videos Ok thanks Hihokermitthefroghere Hi.About those commercials,I have not seen the Muppet Show Season 3 yet.I'm going to check with someone about whether a video is ok next time unless I know for sure it is not a special feature on a DVD. Hihokermitthefroghere Chat Request Could you join the chat again? I want your opinion on something. - I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 20:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3447 fourth & final segments here are the fourth & fianl segments for 3447 enjoy segments 25, 26, 27, 28: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnkwjEG-jS0 segments 29, 31: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmsLUmwPrJ8 segment 30: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QdiqcTxduo